This epidemiologic, case control study is aimed at determining the relative risk of epithelial ovarian cancer associated with biomarkers of galactose metabolism and indicators of dietary intake, including measuring alleles for galactose-1-phosphate uridyl transferase (GPUT) and other genes involved with the construction of glycolipids and glycoproteins such as blood group antigens.This project is done in collaboration with Memorial Sloan Kettering Hospital, New York Hospital, and North Shore Hospital. The GCRC computer resources will be utilized.